No es la Primera Vez
by laura18pm
Summary: Había pasado algún tiempo desde Sasuke regresó a Konoha, muchas cosas habían pasado y muchas personas habían cambiado. Pero nunca imagino el cambio tan grande que tuvo su antigua compañera de equipo... Sakura - ONE-SHOT -


**Bueno primero que nada debo decirles que este fics lo escribí especialmente para un concurso que abrieron en el deviantart, por Marizce (si quieren saber la dirección para leer los otros fics, sólo escríbanme)****, de ante mono les advierto es un One-shot, con alto contenido de lemon. De todas formas espero les guste.**

**Deseenme suerte xD**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

*

*

*

Después de todo, Sasuke había regresado a Konoha y era consiente de que no era bienvenido en muchos lugares, que la gente lo miraba con cierta desaprobación y hasta con odio, puesto que todavía recordaban como él mismo actuó en contra de ellos, aunque al final se uniera a su causa y los defendiera. Razón por la cual pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sólo. Aún así habían ciertas personas que lo apreciaban, como Naruto, Kakashi-sensei.

Pero había una persona en especial que, si bien, seguía hablando con él como amigos, sentía que algo cambió en ella, ciertamente no era la misma, podía ver como su transformación fue completa, su manera de ser y su físico no eran para nada como el la recordaba. Era innegable su belleza, podía observar perfectamente las reacciones que causaba en los demás hombres del pueblo, todos se le quedaban mirando de una menara, como si la estuvieran desnudando y eso al morocho no le gustaba, a decir verdad le molestaba bastante.

No le importaba mucho la actitud del resto del pueblo, pero el hecho de que Sakura allá cambiado tanto con él. Le irritaba bastante, pero no podía mostrarse ansioso ante ella, esa no era su manera de ser. Pero inexplicablemente comenzó a desearla, su actitud tan neutra hacia él y su presencia, cada vez le atraía mas y mas.

- Naruto, recibí tu mensaje que necesitas – le dijo Sakura a su mejor amigo mientras entraba.

- Sakura-chan, necesito que vallas al barrio Uchiha y le entregues esto a Sasuke, son los detalles de su próxima misión -Sakura se sorprendió bastante ante la petición de Naruto e inmediatamente bajo la mirada.

- Tengo que ser a juro yo la que se lo lleve, puedes enviar algún AMBU – le dijo tratando de evadir su petición.

- No, por favor tienes que ser tú, necesito que Sasuke lea muy bien las indicaciones y me responda el mensaje contigo, es un asunto importante y confidencial. No puedo confiar en más nadie que no seas tú.

A Sakura seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero si Naruto lo necesitaba realmente lo haría. Había pasado mucho tiempo evitando estar a solas con Sasuke, desde que regresó he incluso cuando hablaban en público lo hacia rápido. La verdad era que guardaba un secreto muy importante.

Prácticamente estuvo arrastrando sus pasos, todo el trayecto hasta que llegó a la entrada del barrio Uchiha, no pasaron ni 5 segundos de haber cruzado la puerta y un escalofrío la invadió. Aquel lugar estaba completamente vació y lúgubre, no podía entender como a Sasuke le gustaba vivir en ese ambiente, es muy deprimente y aterrador.

- Será mejor que no des ni un paso más – escucho esas palabras salir de la oscuridad y repentinamente el miedo la invadió por completo – Date la vuelta y quítate la capucha, no intentes nada – las últimas palabras iban cargadas de un tono de advertencia.

Así que lentamente se fue girando para encarar a su interlocutor y poco a poco, con la cabeza baja se fue quitando la capucha. Levantó la vista y no conseguía verle el rostro, parecía una sombra más de entre todas las existentes. Sigilosamente se movió hasta que la luz de la luna iluminó su blanquecino y perfecto rostro.

- Sakura, que haces aquí – hizo la pregunta con un tono distante, disimulando perfectamente su sorpresa.

- Naruto me envió, quería que te entregara esto. Son las instrucciones de tu próxima misión – lo soltó todo de una no quería permanecer allí mucho tiempo. Pero el pelinegro se le quedó mirando y era claro que sus intenciones eran completamente distintas.

Sasuke miró por un segundo al cielo y luego miró nuevamente a Sakura, quién trataba de no mantener contacto visual mucho tiempo con él. Se encontraba con el brazo extendido sosteniendo la carta con su mano. En un momento Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Se quedó completamente de piedra hay parada, ahora que debía hacer.

- Debo interpretar esto como que rechazas la misión. Eso no le va a agradar a Naruto, pero por mi esta bien.

- Tsk… No he rechazado nada. Pronto comenzará a llover y necesito leer bien las instrucciones, así que entenderás que este lugar no es el mejor para hacer esto. Sígueme, mi casa no esta lejos – estando de espaldas a ella no le importo sonreír de manera descarada.

- Pero…

- Por favor, Sakura, no te voy a comer – _por lo menos no todavía._

Las palabras del Uchiha menor le molestaron bastante, no se iba a mostrar débil ante nadie y menos ante él, así que lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una casa bastante grande. Al entrar en ella no pudo contener su sorpresa, la casa era muy linda y aunque no tenía casi ningún mobiliario, todo esta en perfecto orden y muy limpio.

- Te ves muy sorprendida, que esperabas suciedad y un enorme desastre, yo no soy Naruto.

_Para nada que lo eres_ – No me espera esto de ti, todo esta muy organizado – le dedicó una sonrisa y de pronto se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que le sonreía desde que volvió, es mas era la primera vez que cruzaban tantas palabras y por su puesto la primera vez que estaban solos, completamente solos.

- Jum, bueno que me ibas a dar – le pidió que le entregara la carta mientras se recostaba del tope de la cocina – si quieres algo sírvete tu misma.

- Gracias – realmente tenía mucha sed, el que tuviera los nervios de punta y el estomago dando vueltas no ayudaba para nada. Comenzó a buscar en todos los gabinetes tratando de conseguir un vaso. En ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar las gotas de lluvia.

- Jaja, están arriba – leyó la carta rápidamente y se quedó mirando su esbelto cuerpo, perfectamente definido. Le causaba mucha risa ver como trataba de alcanzar los vasos que estaban en lo alto de la cocina. No pudo resistirlo mas se le acercó y dejó un escaso centímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos, mientras alcanzaba un vaso para ella.

- Aquí tienes, enana

- Oye, ya estaba a punto de al…canzarlo – se ruborizó de inmediato al sentir su aliento rosar su oído y la cercanía se volvía increíblemente dolorosa – Ggg… gracias, amm, entendiste bien las instrucciones, Na… Naruto me dijo que tenía que llevarle tu respuesta.

Sentir su olor, tener su piel tan cerca era demasiada tentación no podía resistirlo mas, ella tenía que ser suya – Si la entendí perfectamente, pero antes tengo un par de preguntas para ti – bajó los brazos y los apoyó sobre el tope a cada lado del cuerpo de Sakura dejándola prácticamente enjaulada – dime Sakura durante todo este tiempo no has salido con nadie, verdad – _claro que no, ella siempre a estado perdidamente enamorada de mí, será solo mía_ – esa última palabra fue prácticamente una aseveración.

Pero la sintió temblarse debajo de si y comenzó a dudarlo, la tardanza de su respuesta solo izo que se enfureciera aún más, no podía creer realmente la había… perdido.

- RESPÓNDEME – le exigió

- N…no he tenido novio si es a lo que te refieres - _Tengo que decirle la verdad en algún momento se va a enterar._

Sasuke sólo pensaba que _algo_ no estaba bien, su respuesta no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, así que se separó de ella y reformuló la pregunta.

- ¿Con cuántos te has acostado? – la furia lo invadió, no le importó ni midió sus palabras sólo las escupió de manera acusadora, como pedía decir que lo amaba tanto – _ella es igual que las demás._

- Como puedes decirme eso, para que lo sepas solo he estado con un hombre y ni siquiera estaba consiente de ello, sniff, yo nunca he dejado de amarte – le dijo entre sollozos, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro de manera desmedía pero después de todo le dijo la verdad.

Otra oleada de furia recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero esta era distinta, no podía creer que ya hubiera estado con otro hombe, pero…

- sniff, tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, se perfectamente que has estado con varias mujeres – le volvió a decir esta ves con un tono de ira en su voz. Repentinamente Sasuke la dio la vuelta y la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos. Sakura tenía la cabeza baja, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

- MÍRAME – le exigió Sasuke y en cuanto sus ojos jades se cruzaron con los suyos no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a besarla de manera descarada y apasionada. No pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en esa cavidad y la verdad es que Sakura no tenía fuerzas para resistirse así que sólo se dejó hacer mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Se apartó por un segundo.

- A que te refieres cuando dices que no estabas consiente de ello

- A que estaba muy ebria y no respondía por mis acciones, sniff, sólo sucedió. En seguida me arrepentí, no sólo porque no recordaba bien lo sucedido, sino porque había traicionado mis principios, sniff, y mis sentimientos – le respondió totalmente derrotada.

Pero Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que quería y no se iba a detener ante nada. Así que nuevamente comenzó a besarla, tomando su pequeño rostro entre las manos, uniendo repentinamente sus cuerpos, ardiendo por el deseo. Sakura no sabía que hacer ni como responder, sabía exactamente lo que significaban las acciones de él, que solamente quería acostarse con ella y ya, eso hecho le dolía sobre manera.

- Sakura, te voy a hacer olvidar todo lo que sucedió, voy a borrar cada recuerdo con unos nuevos y mucho mejores – le dijo susurrándole al oído, mientras que sus manos descendían por su espalda. Sakura esta exhorta en sus palabras no entendía muy bien lo que significaban, pero en ese momento decidió olvidarlo todo, si solo tenía una oportunidad de estar con él la disfrutaría al máximo.

Rodeó su cuerpo con sus pequeños brazos y presionó su rostro contra su pecho, aquel acto, le demostró al morocho que podía continuar, aunque el no necesitaba permiso. Rápidamente la tomó por las piernas y la sentó en el tope de la cocina, encajando su cuerpo entre sus piernas abiertas y nuevamente la beso, robándole todo el aire que tenía, sus manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, reconociendo cada línea cada rasgo, sentía como su piel ardía ante el contacto. Fue poco a poco bajando por su cuello dando besos entre suaves y posesivos, que iban dejando un rastro de manchitas moradas a medida que avanzaba.

Sentía que su ropa era un gran estorbo, así que empezó a quitársela poco a poco, primero se deshizo de la camiseta descubriendo sus hermosos senos ya anhelantes de atención, que él no dudó en dársela. Los tomó entre sus manos ella sentía como si los estuviera midiendo y en ese momento la vergüenza y la pena la invadieron haciendo que se ruborizara. A lo que Sasuke volvió a besarla, esta vez mas suavemente, le devolvió una sonrisa y súbitamente comenzó a besar uno de sus senos, percibía como ella se tensaba y relajaba y como ciertos gemidos un poco sordos comenzaban a salir de sus hermosos labios. De modo que intensificó más aún el contacto y comenzó a morderlo con ansiedad, mientras que al otro seno lo masajeaba con mucha habilidad asiéndola enloquecer.

Su baca subió de nuevo a su cuello, mientras que sus manos se paseaban indecentes por sus piernas, las caricias eran irritantes, de un momento a otro comenzó a rozar su intimidad que ya comenzaba a dar señales de excitación, nuevamente un gemido ahogado, en ese momento la miró, mientras seguía con las caricias entre sus piernas. Le mirada de manera descarada, como cerraba los ojos con fuerza y controlaba sus emociones tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Ante esto el ojinegro introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad.

- Ahh… - soltó el primer gemido que se vio apagado por la boca del Uchiha que la atrapó en un beso, mientras que no dejaba de mover su dedo, que salí y entraba constantemente de ella.

- Sakura, deja de hacer eso, no quiero que te controles, aquí no va a escucharnos nadie, déjate llevar - en ese instante introdujo otro dedo, que la hizo enloquecer y comenzó a gemir alocadamente. Pero para el no era suficiente quería escucharla gritar su nombre y más así que introdujo un tercer dedo, y bajo demándate a saborear nuevamente sus senos, los besaba, mordía y lamía era delicioso todo de ella. Las bragas de la pelirosa comenzaban a molestarle así que se las arrancó de un tirón.

- Mmm, ahhh…. – _tengo que hacer algoooo – _la mente de Sakura trataba de hilar algún pensamiento.

Súbitamente se separó de ella, para observarla por completo, era increíblemente hermosa y su cuerpo era demasiado perfecto. Un acto que lo tomo completamente por sorpresa fue cuando se puso de pie, y con unas manos algo temblorosas comenzó a bajarle el cierre del pantalón en búsqueda de su hombría. Lo acarició por en sima de los bóxer, en seguida noto lo grande que era, lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo, subía y bajaba con un ritmo increíblemente placentero para el morocho, que por ese momento se deja hacer sin prever de lo que Sakura hizo a continuación.

Estaba decidida a hacerlo gemir, por lo menos algo, así que tomo el miembro de su amante y se lo metió por completo en la boca para comenzar a moverse de arriba a bajo, y producirle un nuevo torrente de sensaciones. Esta vez no pudo reprimir un ronco gemido, que salió de sus labios y fue directamente a los oídos de Sakura, quién a su vez intensificó el ritmo. Sasuke no iba a permitir que ella tomara el control, de manera que la tomó por los brazos y la separó de su cuerpo. Se quedó hay mirándola, semi-desnuda era como una diosa.

La tomó entre sus brazos y prácticamente la llevó corriendo hasta su habitación en donde terminó de desvestirla, lo mismo hizo con sus prendas que cayeron a un lado de la cama. Nuevamente la observó de arriba a bajo, ahora realmente podía decir que era perfecta.

No podía resistirlo más, comenzó a rozar su intimidad con la de ella, pudo sentir como sutilmente abría las piernas para darle paso y así lo hizo, poco a poco la fue penetrando, pudo ver en su rostro algo de dolor, pensó detenerse, pero ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Te… Amo…Sa…Sasuke-kun – no necesito mas, terminó de entrar en ella, y comenzó a embestirla lentamente, se sentía realmente delicioso, su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el suyo. Poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo de las embestidas y empezó a sentir que ella terminaba, después de todo no tenía mucha experiencia. Así que repentinamente salió de ella, su rostro ers de insatisfacción y desaprobación.

- Shh… todavía no termina, es más voy a hacer que duré un poco más – poco a poco fue bajando su rostro mientras besaba todo a su paso, hasta que llegó al objetivo real. Comenzó a besarla y a lamer toda su intimidad, los gemidos de Sakura invadieron toda la habitación, se estaba volviendo loca. Sasuke continuó aún mas con lo que hacía, introducía varios dedos de vez en cuando, la besaba con mucha pasión y locura, he incluso sintió como comenzaba a correrse y así fue, los gemidos se volvieron frenéticos.

Los movimientos de Sakura eran incontrolables, Sasuke le dio 5 segundos para que se recuperara y la penetró nuevamente, rápidamente comenzó a embestirla, quería más mucho más de ella. Por primera vez en toda la noche fue ella quien busco su rostro demandando por un beso salvaje posesivo, Sasuke se dejó ir en estas últimas sensaciones terminando dentro de ella, mientras que sus gemidos se perdían en la garganta de la pelirosa.

La respiración de ambos era descontrolada, luchaban por calmar sus palpitaciones. Sasuke suavemente acercó a Sakura a su cuerpo, pera abrazarla, lo necesitaba, tenía que aceptarlo… la necesitaba.

- Hasta cuando, dime hasta cuando va a durar eso – pregunto ella temerosa de la respuesta

- Por siempre, eres mía y de nadie más. Y ahora me vas a decir quién fue el desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarte – está última frase iba cargada de ira y venganza.

- No pienso decirte – el morocho hizo una mueca – ya yo saldé ese asunto, tendrás que confiar en mí – _si le digo quién fue, estoy segura que lo mataría_ – Se quedó observándolo esperando por una respuesta.

- Sólo por esta vez – Sakura respondió con una enorme sonrisa y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, para nuevamente acurrucarse en su pecho.

- Te Amo – estaba segura que era la única vez que le escucharía decir eso, de todos modos la hizo inmensamente feliz.

_*_

_*_

_*_

Gracias por leer xD_  
_


End file.
